Pokemon Cipher
by Madam Bakunawa
Summary: -Based off of my Pokemon Y Game Play- The three are trapped in a world that wasn't theirs to begin with, with no knowledge of why they were dragged inside the game...how is this possible? ON HIATUS story will be reposted later, maybe when Im finally in Gr.12 I noticed I need to plan out my plot more n stuff and plot bunnies are attacking too...
1. Ready Start!

**[[Pairings! May contain harem..?..but I already have a plan whom ends up with whom..:y]]**

**Cienna((OC))xAleksey((OC))**

**Anna((OC))x Sycamore((kind of-more like student and sensei))**

**[[This Chapter has been edited and merged with the second chapter]]**

**Warning: Yaoi, fanfic, Starring OCs[[I got like 3 whom are the main protagonists and 3 whom are winning contest entries and five more Contest entry OCs that appears only once AND no I don't accept OCs here :Y]], Fakemon, No Betas ;u;**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me! And it will never will...-sobs-**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Prolouge<strong>-

The underground building was shaking and rattling violently, as if an earthquake hit the area. Men and women in red and white suits surrounded three teens; the leader of the three, a raven haired teen steps back fearfully as he held the pokeball close to his chest which contains his most trusted partner.

They were doomed, trapped and lost. He was unable to locate where the legendary Pokémon was and if he doesn't think fast, he won't be able to go back.

_If you don't become the hero…then you'll be stuck here wandering together with your friends…please…I beg of you…you must do this_…

The words of the Professor echoed in his head as he bit his lip while glaring defiantly at the red clad men and women. Suddenly, his two friends push him back and his closest friend looks behind him with a grin.

"Go, the two of us can handle this; you're stronger than the two of us combined…so I trust my fate to you…,"

Both friends looked at each other, the raven haired teen reluctantly nodded his head as the 3rd teen looks at him with a soft expression, urging him to go. Biting his lip, he turns around and kicks his way through the syndicate group. Finally free, the young teen ran straight down the hall, he glanced behind him as he watches his two friends engage in battle.

"Be safe!,"

He hollers loudly at their direction. He may be alone…but…his friends are always behind his back whenever he needed them and now that the two lays their trust to him, he will carry it out and he will not forgive himself if he fails. Quickly, he takes a turn and ran down the stairs; it was unending like a dangerous labyrinth, filled with traps, danger and many foes. His two legs were giving out but he pushed his unathletic self much more further as he spotted two large metal doors. He is getting closer and closer to the doors, but he was having trouble breathing as he got much closer.

He knows…that behind the door…was the famous legendary Pokémon that took many lives wherever it flew. He was scared...But…he cannot change his mind…**never**…it was after all part of the game's plot.

* * *

><p>The sound of rushing footsteps echoed throughout the basement as a little boy looked up from his toys and at the door, waiting for it to open and reveal itself. The door slowly opened, creaking eerily in the dim lit room. An eye peaked through the small opening of the door and the boy instantly greets in a typical baby way.<p>

"'Wewcom back Tata~," the little boy squeals out his big sister's nickname as he ran up to the door and opens it fully, revealing an Asian girl whom wore a poker face. The girl sticks her tongue out in reply as she proceeds to squish the laughing boy's cheeks and enters the basement.

"Hello Jehu~," She coos as she enters, her black hair was cut in a layered bob with a light skin tone; a rare trait for pure Filipinos. She wore an oversized blue sweater-perfect for the cold weather of the early spring, with skinny jeans and purple high tops. After her greeting, the little boy ran back to his toys and continues to play as the girl proceeds to walk to the kitchen and scans the table for anything to eat. Seeing nothing that would please her empty stomach, the girl heads to a room that she shares with her elder sister and proceeds to throw her heavy backpack beside the bunk bed.

"Ugh...too lazy to change..._but not lazy enough to play my games...hehehehe..._," The girl sneakily unzips her backpack and took out a shiny blue coloured 3DS. Turning it on, the girl sat on her bed as she places a Pokémon game in the 3DS.

**[[Pokémon Y**

**-press start to continue-]]**

Instead of pressing start, the girl pressed buttons, as if guessing a secret code and suddenly the screen turned blue.

**[[Are you sure you would like to new game?**

**-yes**

**-no]]**

"Mhmm...Seen that dialogue too many times.._sigh..._," sighing, the girl never bothered to read the rest as she continues to press buttons rapidly until the screen changes to the language option. Choosing English without any second thought, the screen flashed and an image of a pokeball was shown. But instead of the usual opening animation, the pokeball flashed open and out came a silhouette of an unidentifiable figure.

**[[Welcome to the world of Pokémon Hero...May I know your name?]]**

"Strange...it wasn't like this when I last new gamed...," shrugging it off, the girl proceeds to type out her name.

**[[Cienna_]]**

"Enter..._click!_," the game suddenly moved to two mirrors, with silhouettes of two individuals reflected from the mirror's surface.

**[[Are you a boy..or a girl..? Choose wisely young hero..]]**

"Girl duh..but..I'll choose boy for fun...," as if expecting for the silhouette to reveal the usual two protagonists more options came that greatly confused the teen.

**[[This adventure will be long and hard...travelling alone would make the adventure harsh and uneventful...choose how many companions you would like to have in this long journey..**

**-four**

**-one**

**-two**

**-three]]**

"...uh...I'll...just play..along...uhm..I'd like two...just like in the anime..not too many..not too small..," as she chose, another box came up asking for the name.

"Coolio..I get to name people..hahahah..let's see..one would be a female named Anna..and uh...one would be a male and named..A-Al..._gulp..._Aleksey...," blushing madly, the girl proceeds to squeal silently as she typed in her best friend's name and her crush's. However-before the girl could stand up and look at her little brother was doing outside, her eyelids became heavy and her eyesight blurred as she yawned sleepily.

"H-huh..._strange why am I falling..aslee-_," before the girl could finish her thoughts, she let goes of her 3DS and fell on her bed. Clattering on the floor, the screen of the 3DS was pitch black except for the small box with the written words..

**[[Game Loading...]]**

The 3DS suddenly became pixilated and fades slightly until it's surroundings changed and is now inside a small space of a fully loaded bag. As the bag was opened, a deep feminine voice gasped at the sight of the blue 3DS and picks it up nervously.

"How the heck...isn't this...Cienna's...?"

* * *

><p>The slightly dark skinned girl cautiously opens the 3DS with narrowed eyes at the blue object. As if waiting for the usual sound from the 3DS, the girl was met with eerie silence and a black screen, the only one thing that caught her attention was the small white box with the same written words.<p>

**[[Game Loading...]]**

"Oh shi-," she closes it back quickly and shoves it back inside of her bag as she chuckles nervously.

"Hahahah...if I do anything to her 3Ds that would disrupt it...I'm pretty sure Cienna would kill me...," sighing, the tall teen places her bag on her desk and proceeds to walk out of her room to eat.

* * *

><p>Through a long wide empty hallway stood the same tall girl-whom was holding on her bag. Her head moved left to right, as if looking for someone-huffing, the teen took out the 3DS and glares at the still loading screen.<p>

"...where the heck is she..it's rare for Cienna to not be in school...she should have noticed her 3DS gone since yesterday..._I bet she's currently freaking out..._," chuckling softly to herself, the girl fails to see another teen crash into her.

"What the!," the 3DS slipped out of her hands and slid in the white shiny floor of the hallway, The teen gaped in shock as her eyes lingered at the blue object on the floor. Growling angrily, the taller teen shouts at the shorter teen whom crashed into her.

"You..! It's going to be your fault that I'll die young! You don't know how savage my friend can get when she finds out I dropped her 3Ds!," _well she doesn't exactly become savage..but she does turn into someone silent and scary..._from the mere thought of an angry Asian girl brought shivers to the tall girl's spine as she reached out for the 3DS. She checked it for any signs of being broken then sighs in relief.

"Wha- sorry okay..? I didn't mean to..," the taller girl looked at the owner of the voice then blinked and laughed inwardly after she realized whom she just crashed into.

_If I mention this to Cienna..I'm pretty sure she'll forgive me instantly...hehehe.._

"Sorry won't cut it ya jerk!, all you have to do to make up for it is to apologize personally to the owner of the 3DS!," She instantly grinned evilly at her plan to get the two to finally meet but paused as she felt drowsy.

"Huh...," looking at the shorter teen in front of her, she realized he too was also getting sleepy. Her fingers slipped off from the 3DS as her eyes closed shut and she fell right after the other teen on the cold hard floor.

On the screen of the 3DS, different written words were on the white box.

[**[Loading Complete...Welcome Heroes...I bid you all...Good Luck...]]**

As those words appear on the small text box, a black silhuette that was eerily similar to Xerneas appears and it opened it's glowing blue eyes as the 3DS slowly fades away ut of excistence.

* * *

><p>Inside a room filled with advanced looking technology, wires, buttons, etc. was a lone figure with a bellowing white lab jacket. The man has a stylish wavy black hair and a blue collared t-shirt. A black watch was on his wrist and black pants on. Suddenly one of the machine's lights blinked rapidly and emitted strange beeping sound.<p>

"How...how is this possible..?..," the man's attention instantly went to the machines and as he walks up to a large screen, the codes on the screen were being printed out by the printer; he took it out and his sharp eyes scanned the paper up and down then gasps softly.

"It's true...it actually worked...the people from the other side are actually...real...oh dear Arcues...I must get ready and prepare for their arrival..!," Turning around, the man walked out of the room with the paper on his hand and went straight to the elevator.

"I pray to Arcues that they will really help us..."

* * *

><p><strong>Review Is Love~!<strong>

[[This Chapter has been edited and checked for grammatical and spelling Issues]]


	2. Waking Up In An Unrecognizable Place

_Darkness...after my eyelids closed...all I saw was darkness...until I felt my body hit the soft fabric of a pillow and a blanket._

The teen forced her heavy and tired eye lids to open up as she realized she needed to wake up. Rubbing her eyes to focus her eyesight, Cienna was met with a boyish blue wall of a room with boxes and three suitcases scattered around the floor. Quickly noting that she was laying down on a blue coloured futon, Cienna scrambled back up with a gasp and almost yelled in utter surprise when she saw who was sleeping beside her.

"W-W-what...," noting the jet black hair with the shade of violet as the sun directed its rays on the sleeping teen. Pale flushed lips slightly open as the sleeping male breathed softly in his sleep with eyes closed shut-his skin was a slightly darker shade of colour than Cienna's sandy peach skin but the soft rays of the sun allowed his skin to look fair. However what caught Cienna's attention was that the male teen has his hands slightly wrapped around her waist.

"Ohh~ your awake~ don't mind me~3 just pretend I am not here..ohohoho..," Snapping her attention to the sudden familiar voice on a soft looking blue coloured bed, her eyes met with dark chocolate orbs hidden behind by thin black rimmed glasses which belonged to a familiar looking Indian girl.

"A-Anna..?..," the brown eyed girl blinked in surprise at Cienna and she hummed. What the girl said next surprised Cienna as Anna proclaims she has never met her before.

"Huh...how do ya know my name? Are you by any chance...a stalker..!?..," Gasping, the tall Indian girl scooted further back on the edge of the bed with the thick yet fluffy looking blanket held up in front of her which acted as a shield.

"W-Wai-NO! It's me Cienna! How could you have forgotten your Best friend and mistake her into a st-stalker..?," As she proclaims to be Anna's best friend, the taller teen wore a confused look then snickered in amusement.

"You? Cienna? Now that's a good one..Cienna isn't a boy...heck she doesn't have...yellow eyes...," Cienna's heart sank as soon as she heard those words and instantly shuffles up to the nearest mirror and gaped at herself...or...

_himself_...

Expecting 'her' usual boring self, Cienna saw an unidentifiable male teen. The teen's hair was a messy shaggy ebony coloured hair that almost reached his shoulders with his bangs parted in three ways which rested on his forehead. Cienna's dark brown eyes were now replaced with yellow cat like eyes which disturbed her or him greatly as he or she proceeds to pat on her chest.

"I...I look like a boy...and my breasts...disappeared...now I'm flatter than ever...no wonder I felt something weird between my th-thighs..._gulps_," Looking back at Anna, Cienna stood up and proceeds to look at himself and quickly notes that he doesn't look like a Filipino anymore.

"Are..Are you really...Cienna..? I mean seriously though...how is this possi-," before Anna could finish, the door of the room creaked open and in entered a curly brown haired woman. The woman wore a black tank top and green pants along with her green sweater wrapped around her waist.

"Oh? How rare of you children to wake up early...and here I thought you're all just irresponsible brats...I guess not~," The woman chuckles in a heartily manner at the two confused teens.

_Please someone tell me this woman is just a cosplayer..._

"Ooh~ what a nice lady~ I like her~," Anna whispers to Cienna whom was too busy gaping at the eerily familiar woman until he felt something tiny hop onto his lap. Looking down to see what it was, Cienna instantly shouted in both excitement and disbelief at the tiny little bird which strangely reminded him of a Fletchling.

"SHUT THE FU- UP!," hands aggressively shot up beside Cienna which hit him directly on the chin, causing him to topple over on the floor and hit his head on the desk behind him. The owner of the hand instantly regained from his small outburst and proceeds to look down at the teen he just hit.

"...," the formerly shouting teen looked at his 'victim' and muttered a quick sorry but froze as soon as he felt a dark aura creeping upon the room. Slowly turning his head at the curly headed woman who's now currently angry, he gulped as she spoke in a pissed off tone.

"...**I suggest you three brats leave the house and cool your heads**...and make sure to greet the neighbors~," With her mood going in a 360 turn, the woman walked out of the room with the orange coloured bird flew after her.

"We...better change...since we are wearing pajamas...," Anna suggested with a hum as she slid off the bed and to the drawers to look for clothes.

_Wait..change..? T-that would mean I have to strip down and I Wo-would see it..._

* * *

><p>Scrambling down the steps and to the kitchen, all three teens looked at each other while Cienna hastily grabs a lone piece of loaf then sticks it in his mouth. Acting as if nothing happened, the formerly female teen politely bid farewell to his 'mother'. Cienna then grabs the entire loaf of bread and a bottle of water in his hand as he gestures to his tall best friend to open the door for him.<p>

Looking back at Cienna, the now male teen wore a simple white t-shirt and blue baggy jeans with his bangs tied up in a fountain like manner. Behind the boy was Anna with her black rimmed glasses on and was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans while the other teen, Aleksey, wore a blue and white jacket and brown jean, his white rimmed glasses' lenses started to turn dark in response to the sunlight.

As the door opened, Cienna chewed on the loaf and hands the others pieces of the loaf evenly. The boy however choked on his loaf and fails the urge to spit it out on the clean gravel. In front of the teen were two European looking girls, the taller one has her dirty blonde hair tied up in a high pony tail. An aura of prim and proper noble oozed out of her while her shorter companion, whom has a darker but still a light skin tone, large green eyes which fitted well with her peppy personality and bright pink clothing.

"Hello! I'm so happy to meet Serena's new neighbours, I'm Shauna by the way..but if you want to you can call me Shaunie! All my friends call me Shaunie and-and you know! You three can be my new friends! Oh also-," before the chestnut haired girl could continue her ramble, the taller girl places a hand on her friend's shoulder and smiles calmly to the three whom were utterly confused.

"I apologize for my friend's manners..but do forgive her..Shauna is a sweet girl..," the blonde girl dipped her head in apology, ignoring Shauna's loud _hey! _What surprised her was that the boy with the interesting (?) hairstyle and the darkest green for eyes hidden by stylishly rimmed glasses smiled politely and shook his head.

"We don't mind at all..and there's no need to apologize miss?-," a giggle from the elegant teen and a clenching fist from a certain raven haired teen "Oh no...drop the miss, makes me feel older..just call me Serena..and you three are..?," Anna decides to step up and mocked bowed as she mimicked her favorite anime character _Sebastian Michaelis' _killer smile.

"Greetings to you, I am Anna..a pleasure to meet such wonderful ladies...," she answers with a smooth calm tone, Cienna smacked her shoulder lightly to prevent her from going butler mode any further-which caused Anna to snort from trying to hold in her laughter.

"My prissy friend here would be Cienna...don't get intimidated by his outer appearance though...his a sweet doll..," earning another harder smack, this time on her back from Cienna caused Anna to erupt in laughter and clutches on her sides while Cienna sighs then quietly looks at the two and places on a poker face as he dips his head.

"As she said..the name's Cienna..," his voice became quieter and quieter with each words, he decided to scoot further back as hundreds of thoughts went through his paranoid head.

_This...must...be...a...dream...ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? This cannot be true...those two cannot be true...m-maybe they're just cosplayers! Y-yeah! But...t-that wouldn't explain my gender change...what is going on...?!_

"Hey hey! Are you okay there? You look really pale Ciennana! May I call you that! It's much more cuter that way~ ehehe," The raven haired teen snapped out of his thoughts as soon as the shorter girl, Shauna, pops up right in front of him. With a strained smile, he shook his head as he felt his stomach churn and clench nervously.

"Oh, I-I'm fine-nothing to worry!...and my complexion has always been pale," Shauna coos in envy as she flocks around the raven haired and then gasps as she realizes something.

"Oh how could I've forgotten? Serenaaaa~ why did you not remind me~!," Both Anna and Aleksey blinked at Shauna curiously but Cienna however was dreading that what he think they might say might happen and it seems that fate hated him and decided to make things harder for his paranoid brain.

"I apologize for that Shauna...I got really engrossed in the conversation that I have forgotten...you see...you three are very lucky that the professor has chosen you to become one of the chosen children...," as Serena explained, Anna intervenes with raised eyebrows.

"Chosen..? What do you mean by that Serena..?," Before the dirty blonde could answer her question, Shauna jumps in with both of her hands up high and announced excitedly.

"WE'RE ALL GETTING OUR FIRST POKEMOONNNN!,"

...

...

...

...

"S-Serena...I think I broke them...! W-what do I do! They're frozen stiff!,"

Cienna breaths shakily as cold sweat slowly slides down his skin at Shauna's revelation. His hands were clenched tightly with his mouth clamped shut as his lips quivered. The teen was confused, lost..but..there was one feeling that bubbled inside of him...excitement...? it confused him greatly.

"Are you kidding with me..? You two are joking...r-right...?," Anna asked in both hesitation and expectation as she clearly remembers her best friend's 'change' in appearance. Her heart dropped as Serena frowned slightly and shook her head slowly.

"Of course not, why would we joke around..? After all we wouldn't want to give out a bad impression to our new neighbors..," Cienna opens his mouth to retaliate but quickly shuts his lips as his eyes lands on a rocky looking 'pile' laid on top of a large carpet.

Cienna's breath hitched as the pile of rocks began to shift and sharp yet tired red eyes opened slowly. Both equally strange coloured eyes gazed at each other for a moment until the red eyed creature closes its eye lid once again.

_It's...real..._

Cienna's lips trembled open as he spoke in a shaken voice.

"I...believe them...," Anna looked at him in disbelief while Aleksey raised an eyebrow and replies in a calm yet impatient tone.

"I doubt what they said were real...how can creatures from a TV series suddenly become...real..?," Cienna, forgetting the fact that the male in front of him was his crush spoke darkly.

"Suck it up, if you were in my situation then you would understand," his voice dripped with venom as he stood up in his full height which rivalled Aleksey's. Aleksey was taken aback by the sudden aggressiveness but stood firmly as he returned an equally dark look. Anna, whom felt that it was enough-separated the two boys by standing In front of them as a dark aura oozes out of her.

"Now now, _boys_...better calm down before I shove my fists down your throat...," Cienna pales at the sudden threat coming from the taller girl and instantly back away while Aleksey, understanding that fighting wouldn't solve anything hesitantly steps back and looks away.

"We're...thankful you believed us Cienna...thank you...though...if you do truly believe me and Shauna, will you meet us at Aquacorde town..?," Serena asked hopefully while Shauna looked at Serena then at the tense group worriedly, both girls smiled widely as Cienna nodded his head and smiles in reply.

"Thank you so much again Cienna...I do hope we'll see you all soon! Adieu," Serena waves goodbye with a relieved smile on her lips while Shauna instantly recovers and waves excitedly and skips after her taller friend.

"...well..Cienna...you've got some explaining to do..," Anna spoke to Cienna whom blinked and sighed tiredly. Both Anna and Aleksey looked at him expectantly while Cienna tries not to shrink down from their intense gazes.

"A-Aye...,"

* * *

><p>"So..you're telling me...that your game suck us right inside..? You're kidding right..?," Asked a disbelieved Aleksey whom was trying hard not to explode.<p>

"I said I **think **it sucked us in...I'm not entirely sure okay..? Besides...see that pile of rocks right over there..?," Cienna points at where the 'pile' once again and Anna hummed in response to the teen.

"Now that you've pointed it out...I'm curious...why is there a pile of rocks in front of our..no wait..Mrs. Grace's home..?," her question was then answered as the rocky 'pile' shook and it yawned sleepily causing Anna to gape in surprise and Aleksey to unknowingly step back cautiously.

"...is that...what...is it r-real...?," Anna asked in a panicked voice as she points at the formerly 'pile of rocks'. Cienna proceeds to walk up to the creature and gently caresses it's smooth yet rocky crest and nods his head as he received a content growl from the creature.

"I believe so..I saw it's eyes open up earlier...and I could feel it stare down at me...," Aleksey narrows his eyes and also walked near the creature then proceeds to crouch down in front of it.

"What if it's only a robot...who knows..technology this days are pretty advanced...," the teen murmurs calmly but his eyes narrowed when Cienna clicks his tongue in irritation. He looks up at him with a glare which Cienna returns with a weak but firm poker face.

"Boys...what did I tell you earlier...," Anna rose her eyebrow at the two which stopped the two from fighting any further, Cienna then proceeds to look at the creature then at the other two teens.

"What do you two say..? Shall we go and meet them..?,"

* * *

><p>Still unsure of the decision the three made, Cienna walked to the edge of the house's property and held onto the brick fence to balance himself as he peeked out curiously. Seeing civilians walking and greeting each other, Cienna gathered enough courage and stepped out only to be surprised as a little girl greeted him.<p>

"He-hello..," he greets back and waved awkwardly at the little girl whom was now walking away happily, knowing that she made friends with the new neighbors. Looking at the other two teens behind him Cienna opens his mouth then closed it, and opens it up again as he asks in uncertainty.

"S-shall we go..?," he stuttered out as he gestures for the large wooden gate that separated the town from the outside world. Anna merely shrugged and walks past him then turns around with a reassuring smile on her face.

"C'mon Cienna, it was you whom convinced us! I trust that what you said was true!," her smile morphed into a grin as Cienna smiled back, Cienna then looked around him then paused as Aleksey pats his shoulder lightly.

"No turning back now," he murmurs calmly as his frown turns into a smirk at Cienna's angered face. Cienna took his words as a challenge and then ran up to the two with confidence.

"Indeed, there is no turning back now...The only way to find out is to see it with our own eyes..," with the two of his hands up, Cienna used a bit of his strength to push open the wooden door, he caught his breath as the familiar scenery from his Pokemon game was now in front of him.

"Just like the game...it's so...it's so alike...," he murmurs in awe as he hears the chirps of the nearby Fletchlings which either flew by or watched them afar on a branch.

"...y'know...I may have a really bad memory...but I kinda remember this too...," Anna replied back in agreement as her fingers brushed against the healthy growing greenery. Cienna nods his head back as he turns around with an excited grin which took back Aleksey whom has not seen the teen even smile like that ever since they've woken up.

Cienna still remembered the time when he allowed Anna to play on his newly bought Pokemon X, a separate version of his Pokemon Y. Stifling back a laugh, the memory of Anna nicknaming her Pokemon after Kuroshitsuji characters was still clear inside his head. Taking a deep breath to gather himself, Cienna spoke confidently.

"Whatever this world throws at us...we will throw it right back at 'em 10x worse..!," The raven haired proceeds to run ahead of the two and into a French themed town. With tall elegant street lamps, nearby cafe's with a dozen of circle tables outside and friendly looking people scattered around-everything looked perfectly normal, until strange flying creatures flew over the town which caught the three's attentions.

"Heeyyy! Ciennana! Anna~! Aleksey! Right over here!," Shauna's cheerful shout diverted their attention from the flying creatures and to a table where 4 people sat. Shauna was standing up waving cheerfully at the three as the group approached the table. A large boy with a black buzz cut hairstyle, black t-shirt with an image of an ice cream and light orange shorts grinned widely at the three.

"Shauna's description of you three is so spot on! Nice to meet another fellow new trainers!," this large boy was very friendly as he pats on a chair, gesturing for one of the three to sit, reluctantly Aleksey decides to step up and sat between the large teen and a short red headed boy. The boy's orange hair was styled in a bowl cut and wore white sleeved grey/green shirt and dark grey pants on looked up shyly from his fiddling fingers then quickly looked down with an embarrassed blush as he was caught staring.

"C'mon and sit everyone! Sit sit! Cienna, Anna and Aleksey-meet Tierno! His got sick dance moves~! If you need any dance advice just ask him!," the large boy named Tierno waved in delight at the three teens then proceeds to sling his hand over the quiet orange haired kid. From hearing Tierno's talent, Aleksey rose an eyebrow and looked at Tierno with interest while Cienna sat beside Shauna followed by Anna whom dragged a chair from another table with her.

"And this is Trevor! His very smart and knowledgeable about Pokemon, so don't be afraid to ask any advice-," "T-Tierno! You know I can perfectly I-introduce myself!," Trevor huffed as he gently pushed off Trieno's hands and dipped his head politely. Anna silently squealed at how adorable the red head was which followed up by Cienna's silent agreement.

"A pleasure to meet you three and just as Tierno said If you need help just ask m-me a-and isn't this very exciting? Getting our very own Pokemon and setting out in an adventure..,"

"Speaking of Pokemon...Tierno do you have them~?," Shauna asked in excitement as she looked at him with her large sparkling emerald eyes. Serena only laughed at the hyperactive girl then looked up with a smile.

"I would love to meet my partner too Tierno, may we get them now?," she asks politely but with excitement visible in her grey orbs.

"P-Pokemon..? Partners?," Aleksey asked nervously as Tierno took out a cylinder shaped object. Serena looks up with raised eyebrows and Cienna looked at Aleksey with narrowed cat like eyes.

"We're you not listening earlier?," Cienna hissed at him but as he realized what he just did, he quickly recovers and perfectly hid his embarrassment with an unreadable poker face.

"Oh! I have something to tell one of you three~! Which one of you here is the son of Mrs. Grace?," Cienna raised his hands unsurely and Tierno grinned as he points at the quiet teen.

"Since we currently have only three Pokemon to hand out...the Professor decided that Grace's kid should get the Pokemon first and the other two will receive theirs in Santalune City!," Anna sulked in disappointment at the large boy's news and Aleksey merely shrugged.

"That's fine by me, I can wait," he said calmly but his fisted hands showed his disappointment, Cienna merely blinked and unsurely points at himself.

"Wait, me?,"

* * *

><p><strong>[[EXTRA! Gender Change Troubles]]<strong>

Inside a large white tiled bathroom was Cienna who stood in front of the mirror with his eyes shut tightly, unable to take off his clothes without his eyesight the teen stumbled all over the floor and slipped on a soap which was followed by a surprised yelp.

"That's it! Ya need help changing!," Anna's voice shouted from the outside and suddenly, the jet black haired teen whom introduced himself as Aleksey was pushed inside the bathroom.

"Uh...Wh-wha-," before he could finish, Cienna froze and kicked him out. The teen yelled loudly as he locked the door.

"No! I can do it myself perfectly! I don't need help!,"

_Especially from Aleksey..!...that would be too awkward with my crush trying to help me..!_

* * *

><p><strong>[[This chapter has been merged with other chaps]]<strong>

**How's this one? Better? X'D hope ssooo…Review is love! And it means improvement..: since I will know what you guys think of my story…I need criticisms so I can improve!**


	3. Partner for Life

**[[This Chapter has been revised and edited for spelling x'D]]**

**Disclaimer! Pokemon does not belong to me cus I can never make anything as awesome as Pokemon!**

* * *

><p>"uuhh...yeah, <strong>you<strong> are Mrs. Grace's son are you not?," Trevor asked with his eyebrows raised in suspicion, Cienna blinked at this as he internally sweats. Avoiding the shorter boy's suspicious gaze, Cienna nodded his head repeatedly as soon as he was sure that the red head wasn't looking anymore.

"Erhem…now that all of the questions are asked…it is time for the grand finale! Behold! The wonderful starter Pokemon that Professor Sycamore has graciously given to you three~!" Shauna cheered excitedly and even Serena couldn't stop herself from grinning as the two excitedly waits for Tierno to take out the capsule that held the Pokemon.

Cienna couldn't wait as well as he held his breath with wide eyes, he could not believe it, he was meeting and getting a **real** Pokemon for the first time…he would be the first in history to do so. With the capsule out, Tierno clicked a button on the side and the lid slowly opened which allowed mist to slowly seep out. With the lid fully opened, three clean Pokeballs were sitting innocently in a line inside of the capsule.

_"_Go ahead Cienna! Since you're new here in Kalos, you get to choose first~!," Shauna offers kindly with Serena nodding in agreement as she held out her hand as if to present the awaiting Pokeballs to a stiff looking Cienna. Still unsure, Cienna shuts his eyes tightly and held out his hand to reach out for a random Pokeball. As his fingers brushed against the smooth surface of a metallic material, the raven haired teen slowly opens one eye as he picks it up.

"I-I choose this one..," he spoke in finality as he eyed the sticker of a water dew on top of the Pokeball's button, slowly peeling it off, Cienna held it out after he pressed the button. A bright flash of light surrounded the nearby area-Anna's mouth was open in awe and curiosity while Aleksey awaits in hidden interest at what would come out of the small tiny white and red sphere. All three teens gaped openly at the blue toad like creature that appeared as the flash slowly fades away.

"frooaak….," The creature produced a threatening throaty sound as it eyed all of the present humans, narrowing its large yellow eyes, the frog like Pokemon straightens the tattered looking pink scarf that wrapped around its neck. After it was sure that its worn out scarf was in place, it proceeds to look around with suspicion until it landed onto an equally yellow eyed human. With the creature's interest piqued, it slowly hopped in front of Cienna and tilts its head as if to gesture at the pokeball on the teen's hand then grunts as if to question him.

"H-Huh..? oh, yes…," Cienna stutters out as he kneels down and held out his hand, Froakie casually hops onto his hand and then to his shoulder. The creature let out a content sounding grunt as it closes both of its yellow eyes, Cienna blinked many times then pinched himself to make sure if everything that happened was only a dream.

"O-Ow…uhm..It's a pleasure to meet you Froakie...how about I give you a name..?.._a sound of an approving grunt_..hmm…how about Akatsuki..? It's based off a ninja group from a famous show back home….," hearing the word ninja, the creature now dubbed Akatsuki, opened his eyes instantly and slowly sparkles in agreement. Cienna smiled widely and looked instantly at Anna and Aleksey then grins widely as he held out his hand.

"This friendly girl right here is my Best friend Anna and this guy right here is Aleksey, Aleksey Anna…meet Akatsuki..Akatsuki the Froakie," Akatsuki closes one eye as he inspects the two teens that were curiously looking back at him, especially the tall girl who couldn't stop herself from grinning. Nodding his large head, Akatsuki jumped onto the table as Shauna picks up a pokeball that has a fire sticker that was sticked in a similar area as Akatsuki'. With an excited call, Shauna threw the Pokeball up the air; a bright light streamed out of the Pokeball and as it fades away, a tiny large eared orange fox creature stood before them. With a cute sneeze, the fox pokemon rubbed its nose and then proceeds to yelp in surprise as it was scooped up by a squealing Shauna.

"Huuuwwaaa~! That lil sneeze was so cute~! I'm going to take good good care of you Finnie~! you don't mind if call you that do you?," The fox nodded happily as its large ears perked up from the loving affection that it got from Shauna. Last but not Least, Serena pursued her lips as she picked up the last remaining Pokeball. A smile crept onto her porcelain face as she released the Pokemon out, as the bright flash of light fades away, out was a green otter like creature, it's chestnut coloured face was scrunched up as if to hide away from any attention but Serena only smiled as she gently caressed the creatures' head, making it open one eye and look up with both curiosity and fear.

"There's no need to be afraid little one...i won't hurt you. In fact..i will become the best trainer for you..What do you say..?," hearing Serena's soothing voice, the green coloured creature called Chespin unsurely nodded its head but its nervous frown were replaced with a relieved small smile. Grinning, Tierno fist pumped the air while Trevor smiled at the three newly dubbed trainers.

"This is great! all three of you are already getting along with your Pokemon!," Cienna chuckled nervously but looked up smiling confidently at Froakie whom smirked back at the equally yellow eyed teen. However, the small boy Trevor coughed to gather everyone's attention as he held up his bag. The boy was smiling softly but his eyes failed to hide his bursting excitement as he unzips his backpack.

"Not only have you got your starter Pokemon...you five also get to own Pokedex! The Pokedex allows trainers whom own one to gather information of the Pokemon they have caught. It also shows you were and when you should get a certain Pokemon! it's a very valuable piece of technology that you'll surely need for your adventure," At this, Aleksey listened intently as he watched Cienna receive a blue coloured object that looked like the shape of an mini I-Pad, as the raven haired teen points the Pokedex at Akatsuki, his eyes widens slowly as a robotic voice spoke out from the Pokedex.

[[Froakie, The bubble frog Pokemon. This Pokemon protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings]]

"Say wuutt? That sounds very weird….hehehehe..," Anna snickers creepily as she heard the Dex entry only to receive a fistful of bubbles from the angered frog Pokemon. Cienna only chuckles then sigh at the duo, he then pats Froakie's head gently and nodded his appreciation at Trevor and Tierno

"Thankyou for delivering the Pokemon and Pokedexes to us Trevor and Tierno, I greatly appreciate it," Tierno laughed goodheartedly and waves it off casually while Trevor blushes and splutters his words.

"w-whu-wh-I-I'm only doing my work Cienna! The-there's no need for the bow-h-hey! Stop that..!..urk..As for Anna and Aleksey…you two will be getting your Pokemon in Santalun City, Two of Professor Sycamore's assistants will be waiting for you two, a-and here is a letter for your mother Cienna, Professor said that you give it to her before you leave,"

Blinking, Cienna accepted the letter quietly while Anna grinned widely after she wiped off the bubbly substance off her face. Aleksey's eyes sparked in excitement at Trevor's revelation, nodding his head, Aleksey allowed a small smile grace his usually frowning face. All 7 teens waved their goodbye at each other, but before Cienna, Annna and Aleksey could head back to Vaniville town, a confident looking Shauna rushed up to them with Finnie close behind her.

"Cienna! I challenge you to a Pokemon battle~! Since we're both new trainers, I thought that maybe we can have our first battle together~!," Shauna declares excitedly as she looked at Cienna with large sparkling emerald eyes. Cienna however blinked, unfazed from the girl's oozing adorable aura and just smiled calmly as he looked at Akatsuki whom sat on his head.

"Sure, I don't mind, As long as Akatsuki agrees with me that is…," Akaksuki narrows his eyes at the possible challenge and instantly jumps right infront of Cienna. Grinning, Shauna points at the two and Finnie the Fennekin instantly yipped and jumped into battle.

"Let's do this Finnie~! Use ember~!," Finnie's ears instantly points up at its trainers sudden command, sighing the fox like pokemon yipped and embers came shooting out of its mouth.

"D-dodge it Akatsuki! Then uh-use bubble!," Akatsuki crouched down lowly with narrowed eyes then sprang up and away from the zipping embers. However, because of Cienna's slow decision, before the frog Pokemon could follow it's trainer's orders, Finnie was out from Akatsuki's sight making the Pokemon waver and land down while gritting its teeth.

"Alright~ so cool Finnie~! Now use scratch~!," Finnie was suddenly running behind Akatsuki and with a loud cry, it unsheathed its claws and swipes at the surprised Pokemon. Froakie jumped back in recoil and instantly looks up at Cienna with wide frightened eyes.

_Akatsuki is depending on me…y-yet I don't even know what to do..!..Battling in real life is much more challenging than I thought..!.._

"Alright Akatsuki..!..I won't be fooling around anymore…!..Use Pound!," Akatsuki then smirks as its trainer was now focused, crouching down again Akatsuki pounced right to Finnie and slammed its elbow against Finnie's side, causing the smaller Pokemon to yelp in pain as it was thrown off.

"Aweyeah~! Kick their asses Cienna and Akatsuki! Show em what ya two got~!," Anna cheered intensely as she flails her hands, Aleksey's full attention were now on the two battling trainers as he watched intently. The teen was intrigued by the battle that was happening in front of them, it was scientifically impossible for a fox to spew ember and a frog to be that big, it was like discovering something new, something ground breaking.

"U-Uweh~! No Finnie! Quick get up and use tail whip!," Finnie skidded onto the concrete road as it flipped around, with akatsuki's full attention to the fox Pokemon, Finnie elegantly wagged its fluffy tail causing Akatsuki's to be distracted then blush madly at the sight.

"agh! Quick Akatsuki! Use bubble before Finnie attacks!," shaking the blush off Akatsuki instantly gulps air and spews out bubbles, as the bubbles hit the surprised looking Finnie, Cienna calls out another command.

"Finish it off with pound!," As the bubbles landed on its directed target, Finnie cries out in pain and with another louder yelp, Akatsuki slammed right onto Finnie. Shauna's lips trembled at the sight of her Pokemon loosing and getting hurt so she ran up to the unconscious Pokemon and picked Finnie as gently as she can.

"uweehh…I'm so sorry we lost Finnie…," dropping a revive in Finnie's mouth, the fox Pokemon twitched and it's eyes slowly opened, with a spray from bottle of potion, the fox Pokemon yipped happily and licked Shauna's face whom laughed in both relief and happiness. Cienna smiled at this and walked up to the two with his hand held out.

"You two were great, really caught me off guard, especially you Shauna. I did not expect a really cheery girl like you to make me lose my focus," Cienna grinned at the two which Shauna returned with a shy grin and Finnie giving a foxy grin at Akatsuki whom huffed in irritation and looked away with a blush.

"Thanks Ciennanana! I really thought I would blow my first battle from the start! Here is a potion for Akatsuki~ it'll make him feel better and here is your win~! Use it wisely!," Shauna grinned as she place the potion bottle on Cienna's open and bare hands and dropped the needed amount of pokedollar. Blinking, Cienna pocketed the currency inside his pocket and crouched down next to Froakie whom hopped up to him.

"Thanks Serena, I really appreciate. C'mere Akatsuki, I need to heal you up..," albeit a bit reluctant to be sprayed by an unknown substance, Akatsuki hoped closer to its trainer. Cienna scooped up his Pokemon slowly andslowly pursued his lips as if to figure out how to use the bottle. Shrugging, Cienna just sprayed the bottle in front of Akatsuki's face while keeping a poker face on.

"Froaaakk!," Akatsuki splutters as the watery substance hits its face, causing it to recoil but relaxed a bit as the spraying caused the strain on its body disappear. It looked up at its trainer with a big grin and jumped up then landed on its trainer's shoulder causing Cienna to burst out laughing.

The other three teens watched Cienna with a smile as he interacted with his first ever Pokemon. Anna understood her best friend's erupting happiness for she knows that Cienna loved the Pokemon franchise very much, especially winning her first ever real Pokémon battle. She too would be feeling the same if she met the Black Butler cast in real life, especially Sebastian.

**ESPECIALLY SEBASTIAN**

* * *

><p>The three teens were now silently walking back to Mrs. Grace's house, Cienna whom was holding Froakie in his arms earlier was now getting his head ruffled a loud and laughing Anna, Aleksey walked ahead of the two and weaved out a sigh at the two's antics. However, his long sigh was stopped as soon as he spotted Mrs. Grace standing near the gate while waving her hand. The woman was grinning like little boy opening his Christmas gift while her trusted partner, a rocky looking creature that eerily resembled a rhino stood beside her.<p>

"Well you three sure took your time! And you all seem happy! Did I miss anything?," The woman asked with a grin and Cienna looked up with a blinding smile as he jogged up to the woman after he broke free from his and Anna's roughhousing. Taking out a pokeball and a letter, Cienna handed the letter to Mrs. Grace and showed her the pokeball.

"I got a Pokemon from the Professor Gr-Kaa-san!, I think the envelope has all the information about this," the teen caught himself before he could call the woman in her first name and hid his embarrassment by smiling. Mrs. Grace only pouts at the teen as she smacks his forehead with the envelope.

"Now now~! Didn't I tell you to call me Maman~? Mou~ such a rebelling attitude..Just like your Otou-san…welp~! Let's see what's in it…oh….a love letter…?..and such beautiful handwriting too~," Mrs. Grace squeals softly as she waves the letter all over the place making Anna curious and creep up behind Mrs. Grace as the woman read the letter. However, Anna's face turned a deep shade of red as she read the letter in an impossibly quick speed, the girl looked at Mrs. Grace as if the woman grew a second head.

"Oh, what a big turn of events~ well then! Better pack up kids~!, Aleksey? I need to talk to you for a sec dear," Aleksey blinked at the woman slowly then looked at the other two teens whom stared at both him and the woman. Cienna looked a bit reluctant to leave the two alone but was dragged off by Anna whom yelled something about getting ready.

* * *

><p>Inside Mrs. Grace room, Aleksey was sitting on a stool as he watched the woman dig through her luggage as if she was searching for something important. With a loud 'AHA!' the woman took out a cherry wood box, then approaches Aleksey with a large grin.<p>

"I have known your parents for many years Aleksey…and they are a good man and woman…both really loved you very much…but due to the risk of their work…they asked me to take care of you….you do remember yes..?," The usually peppy woman spoke in such a soft gently voice, it caught Aleksey off guard, even though he does not remember any of this-the teen nodded his head in reply as he realizes the similarities of his parents in here and in real life.

"Good…you see dear, last year your parents sent me a package and a letter, the letter said that I will be giving the package when you finally decide to start your journey…so here I am with this box, ready to give it to you," Aleksey eyed the wooden box on her hand, as she hands it to him, Aleksey was surprised as the woman lays her hand on his shoulder.

"Go ahead, open it..," The woman smiled warmly at the boy which made his lips twitch up a bit. Slowly sliding his fingers against the smooth surface of the box, Aleksey opens it up and he was met by a black coloured pokeball with golden and red designs. The teen gently picks up the pokeball, treating it as if the object was delicate. He looked up at the woman in disbelief but she only urged him to continue with a blinding grin which was similar to her 'son'.

"I…Thankyou for taking care of me in such a long time Mrs. Grace…I will not forget your hospitability and kindness…," the teen smiled and then looks back at the pokeball in his hand, taking a deep breath, Aleksey releases the mystery Pokemon out of the pokeball. As the blinding light dissipates out revealed an unknown pokemon that has never seen before, not even Mrs. Grace has ever seen this kind of Pokemon.

"Well…!..The two sure outdid themselves again!," The woman laughed merrily while Aleksey was caught in a staring contest with the peircing aqua orbs that stared against his equally dull peircing emerald orbs.

* * *

><p><strong>Woohoh! cliffhanger! :3<strong>

**and i wonder what's this mystery Pokemon eehh?**

**if somebody says legendary i'm gonna choke ya...hard...**

**Also if you have not noticed, i tried to make my chapters much more longer so my chapters won't be like idk 100 chaps? -shrugs- i'll never reach that if i don't get the right Motivation...**

**and they do say Review is Motivation! :3 and love...yeaahh love :y**

**Thankyou for reading and i'll see ya'll next chapter~!**


	4. Let's Make A Promise

**Warning: Yaoi, Starring OCs, Fakemon, Some swearing((High School Teens durr)), Suggestive theme((Grd dermit Prof. Sycamore!)), No Beta Testers -cries-**

**Bakunawa: Trreevvooorrr~ can you do the disclaimer for me pleaassee~? _With a cute shouta voice_**

**Trevor: wha- NO! -blushes then runs off- **

**Bakunawa: awwe..he ran away...-sobs-...**

**Shauna: Don't worry Baku-chi~! i'll do it for you~ -giggles-**

**Shauna: Baku-chi does not own the franchise Pokemon~! If she did then that would mean the Pokemon world would be in a big big mess~!**

**Bakunawa: WHA- HEY! :T**

* * *

><p>The Pokémon resembled a raven chick, however instead of the midnight navy feathers; This Pokémon was a much lighter navy in colour. The tip of its wings and the tuff on its chest were grey blue while its large beak and tiny yet sharp talons were aqua in colour.<p>

"Chiaa!," The tiny Pokémon cawed out shrilly as it began to fly inside the room, making Mrs. Grace gasp out in surprise and Aleksey to yelp and fall down on his bottom. The raven like creature squawked out a croak like laugh, it was however, taken down by Mrs. Grace very own Fletchling. Fletchling chirped out territorially at its fellow flying type causing it to cower down a bit.

"Ugh..what the..that was unexpected…who _knew a tiny creature like that can shrill like a Banshee_…,"Aleksey bit his lip as he glared at the huffing bird Pokémon, he stretched out his hand to the strangely coloured pokeball which fell off his hand earlier and points it at the glaring Pokémon. However Aleksey was stopped by Mrs. Grace whom was smiling softly.

"Its behavior was to be expected…this little guy right here has been confined in the pokeball in such a long time, I'm sure it would prefer to be outside the pokeball so it can fry freely," Aleksey blinked at the woman then at the still glaring Pokémon, sighting Aleksey nodded his head , albeit a bit hesitantly. Mrs. Grace grinned at this and proceeds to slap Aleksey's back. The teen stumbled a bit and was about to curse but thought better as he still remembers Mrs. Grace's threatening aura. Coughing a bit to regain his composure, Aleksey cautiously walks up to the unknown Pokémon while taking out a violet coloured Pokedex.

[[**Data Unknown-Unable to identify creature-error-error**]]

"hmm..no wonder I've never seen it before…even the famous Pokedex cannot identify this lil guy..hmm..maybe your parents left some of its info back in the box~," Mrs. Grace chirped happily as she walked back to where the cherry wood box was as the woman looked through the box, Aleksey looked at both the Pokedex and the mysterious creature like a curious little boy.

"Ah~ found it~! Here you go Aleksey, you should read it first," The woman handed a folded card to Aleksey whom graciously accepted it, the emerald eyed teen opens the card slowly and gasped softly in surprise as a hologram version of the mysterious Pokemon popped out. Both Aleksey and Mrs. Grace looked at each other then back at the card as he began to read it.

"Hm…Chiqua, the river bird Pokémon. Even if it's still a chick it would leave its nest to venture out. They are also known to be cautious and unsociable Pokémon that usually perch on tree branches alone or with a pair…Guess that explains why it tried to claw our eyes out..," Aleksey mumbled the last part to himself as he slowly closes the card. However, the Pokémon called Chiqua cawed at Aleksey to show that it heard what the teen said and proceeds to fly up then swoop down. Perching itself onto Aleksey's shoulder, Chiqua began to pull the teen's strange violet like hair with its beak.

"Ow-hey! What the heck..my hair isn't edible you know..tch…I guess I'll be calling you Fynn..," Chiqua, now called Fynn cawed disdainfully at the nickname and proceeds to peck Aleksey's ears and flew off before the angered teen could get a hold of the Pokémon. Once again, Fynn squawked out its infamous croak like laugh and flew out of the room and somewhere inside the house.

* * *

><p>"Those two sure are loud down there….," Anna mutters to herself as she closes the zipper of her black messenger bag, the tall girl looked up from her bag as she hears a snort coming from the direction of the bathroom. Cienna stood there with the same clothes as before but his strange hairstyle was changed into a low pony tail, Anna then raised her eyebrow at this as she slowly smiles in amusement.<p>

"Oh? What's this? Don't tell me you'll start dressing up as a girl next time hm?," Cienna began to sputter in embarrassment but decided to shut his mouth and walked pass her and to a blue shoulder bag. Suddenly a shrill squawk echoed throughout the house and Fynn shoots out from the small opening of the door and into the room, causing both Anna and Cienna(his still a girl mind you) to duck and starts spitting out curses. Cienna strained his neck a bit to see what just flew inside but his face was met with the tiny talons of Fynn.

"DAKHIJWUFDHFWJSEFDjkdfjgr-," the raven haired teen spazzed out and began to wave his hand all over the place before the raven Pokémon was pulled off from his face by none other than a heavily breathing Aleksey. Fynn was struggling to fly out of Aleksey's strong grip, beating its wings and squawked like crazy, however its struggling was stopped when Aleksey took out a pokeball and returned Fynn.

"Ugh…I hope it wouldn't be so moody the next time I take it out…," He grumbles to himself as he stood up to dust off his jeans, he however looks down as he hears Cienna groans painfully. The raven haired was sprawled on the wooden floor as Anna sat next to him who was poking his scratched up cheeks with a pencil. Sighing, Aleksey walks up to the two and held out his hand to the still groaning teen, Cienna opens his cat like eyes to look up and blinks in surprise as he saw the other.

"Thanks..," he mumbles quietly followed up with him muttering incoherent words as he clasps Aleksey's palm. The teen was blushing madly at the close contact as he was pulled up; causing himself to pull back his hand and turn around to hide his blush. Anna was now failing to hide her excitement as she watched the two interact.

_Oh god this is so hot~ hope this ship will sail~ ohohoho_…

"But it's still your fault that you let your own Pokémon go crazy, hmf..i bet it'll go the same way with your Pokémon..," Anna couldn't hold back her laughter as she began saying stuff like Yaoi and Tsunshun. Aleksey looked at both teens weirdly for he did not understand what she just said then proceeds to look at Cienna with a glare; he huffed grumpily as he looks away.

"Here I just prevented a bird from turning you into shredded cheese and you decide to straight on insult me? How rude," Cienna sputters at this and began to fidget then finally looked up after a long 2 minutes of silence while biting his lip.

"S-Sorry okay..?..I'm terribly sorry…It's just that…it's…impulse...," The raven haired finally stood up as he tries hide his growing blush by turning away from Aleksey. He glared weakly at the still chuckling Anna, making her to quiet down and slowly make a motion with her hands as if zipping her lips close.

"Apology accepted..though..I am curious of why Anna is laughing like that..," The emerald eyed teen asked curiously as he points at Anna whom was blinking. The taller teen slowly points at herself then began to grin slowly, as if she just won the lottery. Before Anna could reveal her hidden amusement, Cienna faked gasp as he looks at the window.

"AH! If we don't hurry up and _leave_ soon, the sun will surely set! We don't want any Pokémon jumping at us while we sleep in the wild do we?," Cienna asked as he looked back at the two slowly, his face showing an eerie looking smile, Anna gulped at this and instantly salutes. She started to emirate Happy through out of fear and began to chant 'Aye sir!' while marching out of the room and down the stairs, leaving Aleksey alone with the still smiling Cienna.

"But...I haven't packed up my stuff yet..," Cienna only gave him one of his infamous unreadable smile, the cat eyed teen picks up his messenger bag and calmly walks past the emerald eyed teen.

"Then ya better hurry up or we'll leave you behind..," Aleksey blinked and raised his eyebrow at Cienna's strange mood change. Sighing, Aleksey walked up to one of the suitcases that he identifies as his through the name tag and began rummaging inside it to find suitable clothes.

_Hope this adventure won't take too long_…

* * *

><p>The three teens were now back to Aquacorde town, two of them were walking around and looking through the shops with Cienna waiting by the nearby fountain with a bored look on his face. When both Anna and Aleksey emerged on the opposite side of the plaza, he sat up straighter from his slouch with a big smirk on his face as he saw both of their expressions.<p>

"I told you there was nothing useful that is sold here~ cmon we better keep moving…If I remembered right, there is going to be a tutorial from Serena of how to catch a wild Pokémon…You two will need it…and I guess me too since I'm still not used to this world..," Anna rolls her eyes at Cienna's direction but bit back her tongue to prevent herself from saying a witty comeback. Following Cienna, all three curiously looked all over the town then paused as they were stopped by large round man wearing ahiking outfit.

_Strange…there aren't any nearby mountains to hike in here_...

"Hey there! You three seem to be new trainers! Ya heading out to the Santalune forest? Better pack up since there are a lot of Pokémon that that can bring trouble! Especially the ones that can poison your Pokémon!," the man waved goodbye to the three confused looking teens, Cienna blinked slowly and turns around to the with an unsure look in his face.

"I'm pretty sure there weren't any Pokémon that have the poison status effect moves on them back in the forest…strange…I guess since this isn't a Game anymore…I'm pretty sure that some places have changed as well…like the type of Pokémon that lives in certain routes...," Anna hummed at the older yet shorter teen while Aleksey nodded at the possibility.

"So what you're saying is that now that everything is a reality..there is a chance that the things you were unable to do in game can be done here..," Even though it wasn't a question, Cienna nodded in confirmation as they crossed bridge. Both Cienna and Anna admired the view and the clear water while Aleksey rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath.

When the three teens finally crossed the bridge, they were met with a small clearing filled with tall patches of grasses growing healthily. Blinking, Cienna stepped inside the grass with his pokeball out, Anna and Aleksey followed closely behind him closely and with a loud yelp coming from Cienna, a small crème and white coloured bird flew out of the grasses. It swooped down as if aiming for Cienna, making him to unconsciously throw the pokeball. Akatsuki emerged from the pokeball just in time to push back the bird like creature with a Bubble attack.

"Piii!," as quick as she could, Anna took out a black coloured Pokedex then points it at the angered bird Pokémon whom cries out anger as it flew around a cautious looking Akatsuki.

[[**Pidgey the tiny bird Pokémon. ****It is docile and prefers to avoid conflict. If disturbed, however, it can ferociously strike back**]]

"well dang…if what his Poke thingy says is true..then…GO CIENNA! Ya better not lose to that watchmacallit!," Anna cheered excitedly as Cienna sighed a Anna's antics then bit his lip as he tries to focus his attention at Pidgey's aggressive flying. Blinking, Cienna calls out his command as soon as he saw Pidgey slowing down.

"Quick Akatsuki! Use pound!," Akatsuki cries out a fierce battle cry and began to jump to Pidgey's direction then sprang up swiftly. However, Pidgey barely dodged in time, causing it to flinch and swoops down to tackle Akatasuki. Akatsuki braced for the attack and it cries out in pain as it got tackled against its stomach. Biting his lip, Cienna calls out another command.

"Shake it off Akatsuki! Turn around and use bubble!," As Akatsuki skidded across the ground, it rolled to decrease the damage of the landing. It twisted its body around to face Pidgey and with a big gulp, Akatsuki spat out a stream of bubbles which distracted the flying Pokémon, causing it to lose focus and get hit by the not so delicate bubbles. Breathing In heavily, Cienna swipes his out hand as if to gesture Akatsuki to finish it off.

"Quick Akatsuki! Put all your strength in pound and finish this!," Akatsuki gathered up all of its leg strength as it crouches down lowly then sprung straight at Pidgey's direction. Before the poor flying type could react, Akatsuki pounded its head against Pidgey's already damaged body. With another twist, Akatsuki spun its legs around and slams it on Pidgey, causing the bird Pokémon to plummet down the ground making dust clouds. Cover their faces to not breathe in the dust; Cienna, Anna and Aleksey awaits dreadfully for the dust cloud to clear to see who won.

"Frrooaaa!," Akatsuki jumped out of the dust cloud and at the group with a big grin on its face, both Anna and Cienna grinned widely while Aleksey smirked. It was the two's second battle and they both won again, pride swelled up inside of Cienna's chest as he ran up to Akatsuki and scoops him up in an embrace.

"Alright! We did it Akatsuki! You were so awesome! Great job!," Akatsuki blushed from its Trainer's praises causing it to smile widely, never have it in its whole life to be praised for its strength, it made the tiny Pokemon to return the embrace as it takes in the warmth that it longingly wanted. Anna cooed at the 'cute and adorable' scene in front of her while Aleksey chuckles softly, it certainly was heartwarming until Akatsuki began to cry at the loving affection making Cienna to blink then laugh happily as he wipes away Akatsuki's tears away.

"Say, Let's make a promise Akatsuki, We'll become stronger together..okay?,"

* * *

><p><strong> colorslive . details  2176255 ===IF you want to see what Chiqua looks like here is its Pic :**

** colorslive . details / 2466392===And here is a Picture of my OC trio w/ Prof. Sycamore x'D and yeah i drew it all :Y ((Just take out the spaces to get to the pics))**

**Sorry for the sob story up there, I was tempted to make a short yet fluffy scene and it seems Akatsuki haz a backstory hmm..?...I wonder what it is…hehehehe…**

**Thankyou for taking your time to read this, I really appreciate it! (n D n ) **

**Please do review! It really helps my motivation and self confidence to continue this x'DDD**


	5. Santalune Forest

**-Reply to Reviews—**

**Rocci: Lol almost fell for your troll :y good thing I took my time deciphering your words. I don't get pissed easily in the internet since y'know, we're not even face to face, if we were I would've punched your face before you can continue talking :] so better luck next time. At least your comment helped a lot~3 thanks brah**

**((Sorry for the rant welp back to the story~!))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon mkay?**

* * *

><p>After Froakie and Cienna's another successful Pokémon battle, the three teens proceeds to walk through the grassy open until they spotted the four bouncing pig tails of Shauna and Serena's signature pony tail. Gesturing for the other two to follow him, Cienna led the way to where Serena and Shauna were.<p>

"OH! Hey there everyone! We've been waiting~! Both of Serena's parents are very good Pokémon trainers so she'll be teaching us how to catch Pokémon~! ," Shauna declared excitedly, Serena face which looked like she was in a deep thought morphed into a gentle and kind smile. She giggles modestly as she approached the four teens.

"Oh no…my parents are strong trainers but I'm going to be a trainer in my own way, now please come this way, it won't take long for the tutorial," All four teens hummed in response after Serena's declaration. Unconsciously, Cienna's respect for the dirty blonde teen went up; Stepping inside the grass, Serena took out the pokeball which held Chespin inside as she felt around the grass.

"The first step to find a Pokémon to catch is to find one of course, but it isn't easy to find one-it takes time and patience is needed," All four teens whom were watching nodded at this, even Anna was taking notes while Shauna listened eagerly. A good long 15 minutes passed and a Fletchling flew out from the patches of grass from where Serena stepped onto. With a look of readiness, Serena threw her pokeball and out from the small sphere device was Chespin.

"Alright..After finding the Pokémon you want to catch, you have to battle it and give as much damage as you can without making it faint. Alright Lance use tackle!," The painfully shy Pokémon seized cowering and began to run to where Fletchling was. Fletchling flew away before Chespin could tackle it down and swoops down angrily, Chespin scurries away while whimpering in fear.

"No no no go back in there Lance! You know you can't become stronger if you run away from battle..oh dear..," Serena sighed as she picks up the shivering Pokémon, however she yelps in pain as Fletchling began pecking at her. Seeing its trainer in danger, Lance took a deep breath and jumps out of its trainer's embrace and latched onto Fletchling to prevent it from attacking its trainer any further.

"Serena! Are you alright?," Running at her direction, Shauna held out her hand to see if her friend was hurt only to be stopped as Serena held out her hand. Serena wore a pained yet calm smile on her face, Looking up at where Lance was, Serena stood up straighter as she calls out her command.

"Thank you Lance, now use vine whip to prevent Fletchling from moving!," with a much more confident look, Lance held much more tightly onto Fletchling as glowing vines sprouts from its back neck. The vines lashed out as Lance released its hold onto Fletchling allowing the vines to wrap around the bird Pokémon.

"Great job Lance, now slam Fletchling down!," As Lance's feet landed on the ground, it twisted its body around as if doing a butterfly kick to guide the vines down which slammed Fletchling onto the ground. The tiny bird cried out in pain as its tiny body made contact with the ground, seeing that it was time, Serena took out a Pokeball as she began to speak out her directions.

"When you have given enough damage to the wild Pokémon, you must aim your Pokeball properly..if not..well…you may lose your chance to capturing it," At this, Cienna's attention perked up as he slowly blinked as the raven haired teen silently thanked the heavens for his baseball throwing skills, Serena readies herself to throw the pokeball while Lance prevented the bird Pokémon from escaping. With precise aim, the pokeball went straight at Fletchling's direction as the pokeball hits Fletchling; it was absorbed inside as it slowly turned pixilated then into bright glowing light.

"A-And that is how you capture a Pokémon..," Serena was clearly happy at the result of her tutorial as she went over to the pokeball to pick it up. Seeing as the tutorial was over, Shauna began to cheer happily as she looked up at Serena with awe evident in her sparkling eyes.

"WOAH! The Pokémon went inside!? How cool!," At Shauna's statement, All other four teens began to chuckle and giggle at her direction, causing Shauna to tilt her head to the side questionably. Anna wiped off a single tear threatening to slide off her eye as her chuckles subsided.

"Where did you think Finnie was inside all this time Shauna?," Shauna blushed and proceeds to giggle sheepishly as she scratches the back of her head. Serena smiled softly as she returns Lance back inside its pokeball, the dirty blonde girl opened her purse and began to look through inside it. Taking out pokeballs, she began to distribute 5 for each of the other four teens.

"I'll give you each pokeballs so you'll each have the chance to catch your own Pokémon. Use it wisely everyone! I better head inside the forest first, I feel like something interesting would happen," Waving goodbye, Serena walked away from the murmuring group whom waved goodbye back at her. Aleksey began to examine to pokeball intently as he tried to decipher its workings, with furrowed eyebrows, the emerald eyed teen looked up from the sphere shaped capsule and at the others. Cienna was also looking at the pokeball with the same interest as his while Anna just shrugged and dumped the pokeballs inside her shoulder bag; Shauna however began to squeal happily.

"If I see a cute Pokémon, I would throw lots of pokeball at it so we can become friend~! See you guys later~! I'll stay here to see if I can find any Pokémon to catch~," The shorter girl ran off giddily, leaving the original group together. Silence filled the atmosphere until Cienna broke it with awkward laughter.

"Ahaha..so..I guess we should head to the forest too," Anna shrugged and walked right after Cienna while Aleksey stayed still for a while as he examined his surroundings. When he was satisfied, the emerald eyed teen walked after the other two whom began to shout at his direction.

Unknown to the three, a pair of blood red eyes followed them as all three teens approached the forest, the owner of the eyes giggled eerily as it fades away.

"Phaaa…,"

* * *

><p>"Hey! I challenge one of you three to a Pokémon battle!," Cienna, Anna and Aleksey blinked at the younger boy whom pointed at their direction. Aleksey was not impressed at this as he crossed his arms while he raises an eyebrow questionably.<p>

"One of us would accept your challenge..however….it would be rude to not state your name," The boy sputters out in realization and began to fidget embarrassingly.

"A-Ah…sorry 'bout, that I was really excited about finally being a real Pokémon trainer..so..I guess I've been waiting her almost the whole day to wait for someone to battle me..ahaha..well..my name's Austin and um…lemme start over..My name's Austin! and I challenge one of you to a Pokémon battle!," Both Cienna and Aleksey looked at each other, being the only two owning a Pokémon. Shrugging, Cienna pulls Aleksey upfront and pushed him up.

"You didn't get the chance to bond with your Pokémon at all, that and I want Akatsuki to rest," Aleksey looked at him with a disbelieved look and he reluctantly takes out his pokeball which contained the aggressive flying type then proceeds to look at Cienna again whom raised his eyebrows slowly at the hesitant teen's direction.

"What? D-don't look at me like that, besides think of my previous battles as a tutorial!," pushing Aleksey upfront again, Cienna proceeds to hide behind Anna whom was desperately trying to hold back her giggles. Sighing, Aleksey fumbles with the luxury ball on his hand as he hesitantly presses the button.

"So I guess it's my turn then..hope Fynn doesn't go wild..," The pokeball bursts open and out was Flynn whom shrieked angrily, as his eyes lands on Aleksey's direction it instantly swoops down and began to peck its trainer.

"Ow! Hey! Stop pecking holes on my face! If you want something to peck on then you have a battle waiting for you!," huffing, the bird Pokémon flew far from Aleksey as its cold cyan eyes looked at youngster Austin expectantly. With an awkward slow laugh, Austin took out his pokeball as he took a step back to widen their mini 'arena', taking a deep breath, Austin threw his pokeball up the air and with a bright flash of light a white and brown coloured creature jumps out with a cheery yap.

"Wahahaha, ya better not lose this battle Aleksey! Seeing as the two of you are both beginners!," Anna shouted loudly for the whole world to hear, Cienna stepped out from his loud hiding spot and his small frown turned into a smirk as Aleksey blushed in irritation. The younger trainer, Austin, blinked at this then looked at Aleksey.

"Don't ask…talk later, battle now," Aleksey grumbles out as he intimidates Austin with low growl; startled, Austin fumbles with his words until he took a deep breath then shouts out his command to his Pokémon.

"Okay Zigzagoon, use tackle!," With an excited yap, Zigzagoon ran at Fynn's direction quickly making Aleksey fumbled with his words and call out his command a little bit too late. As the raccoon like creature tackled Fynn to the ground, Cienna took out her Pokedex and scanned the info of the Pokémon.

[[**Zigzagoon, The tiny raccoon Pokémon.** **A Pokémon with abundant curiosity. It shows interest on everything, so it always zigzags**]]

"C'mon Aleksey! don't lose your first battle now! Focus your attention to the battle and try to predict the opponent's next movement!," Cienna shouted out his advice while ignoring Austin's shout of 'no fair!'. Anna grinned at the shorter teen as she casually elbows his sides while whistling seductively.

"Well well well...it seems you are bent on cheering for 'fountain' eh~?," the taller teen whispered so only the two could hear; Cienna blushed at this and proceeds to shove Anna lightly to make her stop from continuing her teasing any further. Hearing Cienna's advice, Aleksey took a deep breath as he tries to calm his currently nervous self.

"I-I see...-_breaths in slowly_-Get up Fynn, counter it with-_looks at Pokedex_-peck!," The raven like creature struggles up as it looks up with determined eyes, screeching loudly it flapped its wings and shot up the air then swoop straight for Zigzagoon. With its wings tucked in, Fynn's swoop was fast and unavoidable. Zigzagoon cried out in pain as Fynn repeatedly pecks its body, worried, Austin shouts for his Pokémon to get up then calls out his next command.

"W-wah! Use Growl quickly Zigzagoon!," Zigzagoon lets out a whimper in an attempt to growl but quickly recollects itself and dug its paws on the ground as it endured Fynn's relentless pecking. With a feral growl, Fynn flinched and flew backwards; seeing that the move work, Austin calls out another command, however Aleksey beats him to it.

"Don't let it move first Fynn, use leer and fly high up where it can't reach you!," Fynn huffed at Aleksey's commands but still followed them. Flying close to Zigzagoon, Fynn puts on its best glare, causing Zigzagoon to yap in surprise and scurry backwards. Huffing in satisfaction Fynn flew around the frightened Pokémon and began to ascend above them, all 4 trainers and 1 Pokémon narrows their eyes to follow Fynn but failed to do so as Fynn was zooming all over the forest.

"Good, now keep on doing that until I give the signal," Aleksey shouted out for Fynn to hear as he watches his opponent's Pokémon closely. Seeing that Zigzagoon starts to get dizzy, Aleksey shouts out his signal.

"Now!," Zooming out of the trees, Fynn flew around Zigzagoon until it got close enough and began pecking Zigzagoon like a mad and crazy Cassowary bird. Austin watched in alarm as his Pokémon was pecked relentlessly by a most likely rare yet aggressive flying type Pokémon. Aleksey felt giddy as he watched Fynn overpowering the larger Pokémon, as he was looking at his Pokedex for Fynn's moveset, Fynn somehow still found a way to do its croak like laugh while it continued to peck Zigzagoon.

"Now, let's end this with bubble!," Flapping its wings to allow itself to ascend further away Zigzagoon, Fynn opens up its beak and breaths in then opens its beak widely and a stream of bubbles shoots out of its mouth at Zigzagoon whom looked unsteady on its footings. Cienna gaped openly at this while Anna watched with a big grin as the bubbles popped relentlessly as it made contact with Zigzagoon's coat.

"Ah! Noooo my first battle…lost…hhhuuu…," Austin dropped down to his knees as helplessly watch his Pokémon faint and drop to the ground, with loud triumphant cry, Fynn swoops down on their mini arena with its wings spread out wide as if to soak in the glory of winning. Aleksey snorted at his Pokémon's arrogance but he smiles softly as he too felt good of winning his first battle.

"Woah! You caught on much more quickly than me when I first battled!," Aleksey was surprised as Cienna ran up to him with large grin, he was bit disturbed that the slightly aloof teen was acting all hyper so suddenly but he shook it off and returns Cienna's grin with a shy crooked smile.

"wwaaahhh I'm so jealous of you two~ I want to get my Pokémon soon!," Cienna laughs softly at Anna while gently patting her back, he murmurs comforting words while Anna mock cries. Aleksey smiles a bit then turns his back from the two, he then approaches Austin whom returned his Pokémon sadly.

"Thank you for the great battle Austin, without this battle I wouldn't have been able to become a _bit_ closer to my Pokémon," Austin laughs sheepishly as he rubs the back of his head, he shook Aleksey's hand as a sign of respect while he grins brightly, he took out some of his money as Aleksey's winning trophy.

"Same here, even though I lost this battle I learned a lot, I guess I better man up and stop being such a nervous wreck! Ehehehe, here you deserve this, if you three are heading in the forest, you must be careful! I've heard that a mischievous Pokémon has been making a lot of trouble to passing trainers and Pokémon, bye everyone!,"

"Thanks for the advice Austin! You better heal that Pokémon of yours before ya enter the forest! Bye then!," Anna shouts back excitedly while Aleksey pocketed his win in his pockets. Cienna pursued his lips at the piece of information as he looks at the looming forest, sighing softly Cienna approaches his group as they carefully looked through their bag to see if they have enough materials.

"Ah…It's too bad that we are limited of what to buy in the Pokémon Centre…it's a good thing there are a lot of dropped potions or antidotes on the forest floor…," Both Anna and Cienna sighs in disappointment while Aleksey raises his eyebrows questionably.

"What do you mean by that?," Anna shrugs casually and points her thumb at Cienna as if telling him to ask the other teen. Cienna points at himself then sighs as two sets of questioning eyes looks at him expectantly.

"W-Well…I believe that the Game developers made it that way so we will know that there is a risk of our Pokémon fainting, which makes us more cautious during Pokémon battles. It is also like a limit so that we won't be too spoiled…I think..," Aleksey nodded in understanding while Anna scratches her head then shrugs casually as she slowly understands Cienna's explanation. The three teens faced the forest as if it was the next boss of a dungeon in an RPG game, this three were different in personality, race, lifestyle, gender and hobbies but they shared one thing.

They are all trapped in a world that wasn't theirs to begin with, with no knowledge of why they are here to begin with.

* * *

><p><strong>Ehhhh, sorry for the late update ;U; My reasons are pretty much stupid so yeah, I'll just keep quiet antbkjregknregb <strong>

**So…I hope this chapter is more interesting…aanndd…yeah…Reviews really help a lot : even trolling makes me think twice and go over my fic to see my mistakes. **


	6. The Wandering Lost Soul

**WEEWWOOWAAA**

**Bakunawa: PLEASE DO THE DISCLAIMER FOR MOI PROF. SYCAMORE -le twirls team rocket style-**

**Prof. Sycamore: O-Oh ehem -clears throat and cue bishie sparkles- Mademoiselle Bakunawa does not own Pokémon and hopefully she won't in the near future -charming smile and fangasm ensues-**

**Bakunawa:...why do this Frenchies hates me so much...-grumbles-**

* * *

><p>Santalune forest was vast, with tall large trees growing and healthy patches of tall grass on the forest floor. Out of the three teens that just entered the forest, Cienna was the one whom was at most awe at the forest's magnificence and beauty.<p>

"It's-...It's so...Different..Looking at this forest through my point of view gives off a much more different experience and feeling...," he murmurs to himself softly as the three teens followed the path that was created for passing people or trainers. Cienna's yellow cat like eyes were clouded as he was mesmerized by his surroundings, both Anna and Aleksey looked at the shorter teen questionably. Anna opens her mouth to speak up, hoping to snap out the yellow eyed teen out of his hypnotized like trance but was interrupted by Shauna's high pitched and excited call. Before he knew it, Cienna lets out a startled gasp and trips on the large root of a tree, as he ungracefully fell down the steep hill behind the root, Cienna took hold of Aleksey's messenger bag(which was nearby) and dragged the glasses boy along with him.

"Hey guys~! Do you all mind if I can come along with you guys till we are outs-...where's Ciennana and Aleksey...?," Shauna asked Anna curiously causing the taller girl to blink and start to sweat profusely. The older teen began to swear nonstop and yell at the top of her lungs.

"Shi- YOU TRAITORS! You all dare to leave me all alone!,"

"U-U'm...i'm right here next to you Anna-,"

"YOU KNOW I'M DIRECTIONALLY CHALLENGE CIENNA! YOU'RE DOING THIS PURPOSELY JUST SO YA CAN GET CLOSE TO YOUR FOUNTAIN!((nickname for Aleksey)),"

"..Uh...i'll just stand and wait here till you've calmed down..ahahaha...,"

* * *

><p>"Ugh...just where did i fell...?," Cienna asked himself softly as he slowly opens his eyes, he squinted them slightly as his vision adjusts to the darkness. He groans pitifully as he shifted his aching body which laid onto the mossy ground of Santalune Forest. Craning his neck slightly, Cienna sees Aleksey sitting next to him with a pokerface, but as he looked closely, he could see Aleksey's left hand clutching onto his ankle is if it was broken.<p>

"Guuuhh...," He groans once again and plops down his head back onto the moist ground but was then hit by a pebble which Aleksey just thrown.

"OW! hey!," Cienna bolted up, ignoring his aching body which was screaming from the sudden movement. Both teens looked at each other with an angry glare, Cienna kicks the pebble back to Aleksey and silence filled the forest again.

"...How long have i been out?,"

Not that long...you were quiet for 10 to 15 minutes..,"

"Oh...Okay,"

"Yeah,"

"..."

"..Sorry for pulling you in with me..,"

"It's fine..though..you owe me something since my ankle is broken,"

"..."

"..."

"Well shit,"

* * *

><p>After a long one sided argument between Aleksey and Cienna((A.N: Aleksey wasn't listening while Cienna started rambling)), both teens decides to declares on a permanent truce until they were finally out of the forest. Sighing, Cienna carefully balances the still hurt Aleksey on his shoulder while the other teen tries not to wince as he occasionally added pressure on his broken ankle. However, something caught the emerald eyed teen and he slowly shook himself off of Cienna and proceeds to look much more closely.<p>

"Hey, where the heck are you going? You're still hurt-," Cienna's mouth slowly turns into a large gape as he fearfully looks at what Aleksey found. It was a very large tree, yellow cocoon like creatures hanged onto its branches and bark while worm like creatures with a horn on their forehead slept peacefully. Aleksey was about to step forward to look more closely but was stopped by Cienna's hand which held onto his blue jacket tightly.

"D-Don't...!..Whatever you do...do not make any loud noise..!," Cienna spoke between gritted teeth as he pulls Aleksey away from the large clearing full of the creatures. Aleksey however was a bit reluctant as he was still curious of what those creature was, huffing; Aleksey took out his Pokedex and points it directly at the creatures. However, it was a big mistake for as soon as the Pokedex made a sound, the eyes of the yellow cocoons flashed red and Cienna took the chance to grab Aleksey again and proceeds to run away from the now different looking creature which looked more like a large mutant wasp with two large stingers as its hands.

"IGNORE YOUR BROKEN ANKLE AND FUCKING RUN IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!," As Cienna yelled out his words, the Pokedex began to speak.

**[[****Beedrill, the Poison Bee Pokémon. This Pokémon may appear in a swarm. Flies at violent speeds, all the while stabbing with the toxic stinger on its rear****]]**

Aleksey closed his lip shut as he struggles to keep up with Cienna whom was still dragging the wounded teen along with him. Both teens were slowing down slowly as Cienna winces as he felt a stinging pain on his knees.

"Ah fuck," with no choice left, Cienna pushes Aleksey into a large bush, leaving him open for the raging swarm of bee Pokémon to strike him. He closed his eyes shut and stood there awaiting for the painful contact of stingers on his skin but felt nothing, Cienna slowly opened one of his eyes and gaped widely as a Fletchling was fighting off the swarm. However, it was outnumbered and it was quickly losing to the oversized wasps.

"Ah shi- go Akatsuki! Help out Fletchling!," throwing the pokeball at the battle's direction, Aleksey emerged from the bushes with an angered look on his face but paled drastically as he watches the one sided battle, gritting his teeth, he also took out his pokeball containing Fynn.

_This is going to be a long hard battle…_

* * *

><p>"H-Hah…hah…yes..!," Cienna whooped happily as he laid against the mossy ground of the forest together with Akatsuki whom was laughing right next to him. Aleksey was smiling softly as he wipes off the dirt on his cheeks; his Pokémon Fynn started to flirt with the Fletchling whom ignored it as it began to groom itself. When it was satisfied, the Fletchling chirped angrily at Fynn and flew off into the trees.<p>

"AH! Hey! Now look what you did Fynn! I wanted to thank that Fletchling…and catch it," Both Cienna and Fynn started to brawl, earning Cienna scratches on his skin and ruffled up feathers on Fynn. Aleksey rolled his eyes at the two while Akatsuki snorted and handed Aleksey Fynn's pokeball. Aleksey blinked at the tiny frog Pokémon then chuckles softly as he earned a glare from it.

"Okay okay Akatsuki, return Fynn!," Fynn squawked in an angered manner and before it could fly away from the pokeball's direction it was already sucked up inside. Cienna was sprawled against the mossy earth while laughing psychotically in triumph, Akatsuki and Aleksey merely rolled their eyes at him.

"HAHA I WIN! Whoop!," with a quiet sound effect comic out from his lips, Cienna sat up quickly only to fall back down. Blinking nonstop, Cienna began to struggle to sit up while he was trying hard not to hyperventilate. Cienna gave up struggling as he was even unable to move his head anymore; he struggled to look at both Aleksey and Akatsuki.

"h-help..! I think something is holding m-me down..!," He was now trying not to cry as he felt the temperature around him start to cool down. Aleksey blinks and walks up to Cienna only to be forced back by an invisible energy, mists slowly rose up from ground with a high pitched and eerie giggle echoing around them. Cienna has now began to struggle more as tears started to pour down, finally, his right hand was free and he reached out at Akatsuki''s and Aleksey's direction.

"G-GHOST! HELP M-ME!," Aleksey remembered what the trainer that he had battled outside the Santalune forest have said and he jumps into action then instantly clasps Cienna's outstretched hand with his. With a grunt and a pull, Aleksey was able to pull Cienna up but he gasped softly as he too was pushed down. Seeing the two's struggle, Akatsuki croaks angrily as it looks around for the source of the unseen force.

"Phhaa….tump….Phaphapha…~," the source of the giggle was again unseen and Cienna stopped crying as he realizes something. Quickly taking out his Pokedex, he points it above him and it instantly scans the invisible creature.

**[[Phantump, the Stump Pokémon****.** **According to old tales, these Pokémon are stumps possessed by the spirits of children who died while lost in the forest.]]**

"It's as creepy as its entry..," Aleksey took out his pokeball and released Fynn once again, with narrowed eyes, Aleksey commands his Pokémon to use bubble constantly. Akatsuki caught on his strategy and joins in with his own bubble, both water type Pokémon took deep breaths and spat out streams of bubble which filled the whole small clearing the four were in. One bubble popped and with a tiny sound of surprise, Fynn attention was and he swoops down with his beaks ready.

"Pha!," Fynn's beak came in contact with the invisible force and when its guard was down, it accidentally revealed itself to the four. A brown stump as a head with two branches on the side of its head, black wispy body and misty red eyes caught Aleksey's attention. The Pokémon was mesmerizing and he felt the need to scoop it up and raise it, he looked at Cienna's direction and the other teen notices his expression and he nods his head as if urging Aleksey to go ahead.

"Quick Fynn! Don't let it escape by taking hold onto its branches!," Fynn swoops down once again and its sharp talons were positioned as if to perch on the poor Pokémon's head but it's talons only passed through earning a surprised look from both Aleksey and Fynn. Cienna quickly returns Akatsuki back to his pokeball as he shouts at Aleksey's direction.

"Phantump is a ghost and grass type Pokémon!, Since it's a ghost type, normal type attacks or actions would only pass through it! Stick with either bubble or peck to weaken it!," Aleksey nodded in appreciation at Cienna's direction and shouts out another command to Fynn.

"Use peck nonstop to weaken it Fynn! Stop when I give the signal!," Fynn then landed on the ground and hopped quickly to Phantump's direction and began to relentlessly attack the Stump Pokémon with its beak. Having enough, Phantump sent a nasty glare at Fynn's direction and two will o the wisps surrounded the ghost type which surrounded Fynn. Fynn was now distracted and its eyes began to spin and spin until it wobbled in both dizziness and confusion, Aleksey bit his lip as Fynn tripped on a pebble while Cienna facepalms at their bad luck.

"Ugh…if only we have persim berry or something…!,"

"Well we don't whatever that is…but..it's already weakened enough to be caught hm?," Aleksey took out one of the pokeballs that Serena gave out from earlier whilst he remembered her words of advice for everyone. While Aleksey was aiming his pokeball, Cienna's attention was directed at Phantump whom struggled to take out something from its stump, he gasped when he saw that it was an oran berry.

_Shit…this lil guy got Harvest..!_

"Quick Aleksey throw it before it eats the berry!," Aleksey jumps in surprise from Cienna's urgent yell but quickly regains his composure, it's now or never. Aleksey took a stance that the PE teacher had taught him and his classmates when it was baseball season and with a throw, the pokeball hits Phantump with great accuracy. The pokeball rocked back and forth nonstop and with a small _ding! _Phantump was caught; Aleksey, Fynn and Cienna were gaping widely at the now still Pokémon. Before one of the three teens could make a sound, the sound of a branch breaking broke the silence.

"You…two…you dare leave me and hog all the fun! You bastards!," Anna emerged from the trees an instantly tackled the both panicking males while Shauna popped out after her and she laughs sheepishly as she watches Anna wrestle the two boys. Fynn however ignored the three after it recovered from its confusion and instantly hops to the pokeballs direction and stood right next to it; with a small tilt on its head, Fynn pressed the small white button with its trusted beak and the pokeball popped open.

"Phantaa!," when Phantump was out, it instantly raced to hide in the bushes only to be stopped when Fynn grabbed hold of its wisp like body with its beak. Phantump cries out as if begging in forgiveness, this caught all four teens' attention and Shauna cooed sweetly while Anna's eyes sparkled.

"Fynn! That's no way to treat your new teammate!," Fynn was taken aback by Aleksey's scolding and instantly let goes of Phantump and flew up to Aleksey and began to savagely peck its trainer, when it was satisfied it flew further up to a branch. Cienna sweatdrops as Fynn huffed irritation and it looked down with a look that screamed 'ungrateful trainer!'.

"Wait wait! You mean you caught it! Are you serious!? B-but...I still don't have my Pokémon yet..!," Both Cienna and Shauna comforted the mock crying Anna while Aleksey rolled his eyes as it approached the still cautious Phantump. Aleksey slowly crouches down and reaches his hand out while he gives Phantump a comforting look.

"You must be lost…would you like for me to guide you out..?," Phantump looked at the outstretched hand and then at Aleksey, it contemplated for a while until it slowly floated to the hand and allowed its cold stubby hands to touch with Aleksey's warm fingers. Phantump has decided, it'll follow this trainer to allow itself to reunite with the warm sunlight that it has longed to find for thousands of years.

"It's decided then...I shall name you Dieu,"

* * *

><p><strong>MON DIEU! <strong>

**Dieu—it means God in French, lol Aleksey is so creative –rolls eyes- **

**Welp we're almost close to Santalune City! **

**Any Reviews? I'd like it if it were critics ****  
><strong>

**And Dieu was originally planned to be more insane than creepy…but..i guess this works out –shrugs- I'll leave that personality for another Pokémon. **

**In the upcoming chaps, Cienna will meet his opposite..his official rival and a stalker photographer that seemed to know almost everything about them((and no it's not the gym leader)) **


	7. The Real Start Line! and Special

**Sorry if this Fic is very slow...;u;..I guess it's just that I like to go in detail and take my time x'D hope the little of you that read this don't minddd –silent awkward laughing-**

**Bakunawa: I couldn't find anyone to do the disclaimer so I'll do it this day :y**

**Bakunawa: I'd be the happiest girl in the world if I'm the owner of Pokémon, but, like, nope, ahahahah. My brain is not smart enough to come up with this.**

* * *

><p>All the now reunited teens walked through the forest silently, earlier; Aleksey was confused as to why Cienna rushed him with the capture. With a brief explanation from both Cienna and the Pokedex, Aleksey was able to understand the purpose of Pokémon abilities.<p>

"Y'know...I really wanted to catch that Fletchling…it was a feisty lil' Pokémon...But…we sure do need someone to keep an eye on Fynn..," Cienna murmurs to Aleksey as he scratches the back of his head in irritation. Aleksey shrugged his shoulder a bit then chuckles as he shoves his hands in his pocket.

"Indeed we do, but…I think that Fletchling would suit your personality greatly…," He murmurs back calmly and Aleksey lags behind while Cienna blinked as he slowly realizes that he was making a small conversation with his crush. He suddenly turns around and began to splutter in embarrassment, surprising both Anna and Shauna at the same time while Aleksey raises his eyebrow. He timidly bit his lip as his blush spreads on his face and walked further ahead of the group, confusing the three other teens.

"Oh…OOOOHHH….ohohoho…," Anna realized the source of Cienna's strange reaction and began to walk next to him. The taller girl then began to tease her flustered best friend nonstop while Shauna and Aleksey watched the two further in front of them. Shauna started to giggle silently while Aleksey raised his eyebrows slightly; realizing that Aleksey heard her giggle, Shauna began to laugh awkwardly as she began to fidgets.

"Ahahahaha…sorry, that was a bit rude," Aleksey blinked then chuckles as he shook his head.

"No...I did not think it was rude…It's in the human nature to react like that," Aleksey then pats her shoulders gently and proceeds to walk closely to Anna and Cienna. Blinking slowly, Shauna smiled widely and ran after the group.

"Hehehehe~ wait up~!,"

* * *

><p>Many battles later, the group of four teens were approaching the exit of the forest but stopped as soon as they see Serena's approaching figure. The pony tailed girl wore an impressed expression while Shauna ran up to her friend excitedly.<p>

"Hello Serena~ you won't believe how much fun I've been having right now~! I'm so glad I decided to accept Professor Sycamore's invitation~," Blinking, Serena smiled widely as she hugged her friend tightly.

"I'm glad to hear that Shauna…I'm glad to hear it…," With another hug, the two separated allowing Serena to smile at the other three teens.

"I'm quite impressed that you four have made it this far, it seems you all have potential after all, I also thank you for looking after Shauna for me…," Serena smiled in appreciation as she dips her head politely to all three teens. Cienna began to laugh awkwardly as he approaches Serena and waved his hand rapidly.

"N-No..there's no need for that..after all, we need to look out for each other in this kind of environment…Thanks though," Anna nodded her in agreement then added her own opinion.

"We are after all friends hm? And friends look out for each other~,"

"Girl, you've been reading too much Fairy Tail,"

"There's no such thing as too much in the anime vocabulary…!,"

Shauna, Serena and Aleksey were unable to understand what the rest of the conversation was about but was saved as they see both Tierno and Trevor running at their direction with a big smile on their faces. All 5 teens returned the smile as Tierno skidded to a halt while Trevor breaths heavily, the tiny teen wiped the sweat off of his forehead while Tierno laughs good naturedly at his companion.

"Now then…Since everyone is now here…shall we exit this forest together,?" Serena asked with a small smile while holding out her hand, Shauna grinned widely and ran up her friend, eagerly holding Serena's hand. Shauna then holds out her hand for the others, Tierno laughed and pulls Trevor with him as he clasps Shauna's hand. Trevor's face was a bit flushed from embarrassment but continues the chain by holding out his hand for the remaining teens.

Cienna, Anna and Aleksey looked each other with uncertainty; shrugging her shoulders, Anna approached the other teens and held Trevor's hand. Cienna followed suit and proceeds to clasp Anna's hand. However a sudden warmth and jolt rushing through his palm made his heart beat quicken; Cienna nervously peeked right next to him and resisted the urge to bolt out of the forest exit as he saw Aleksey holding his **hand**.

_Why you do this to me God…!?_

"Alright…Let's go~!," Shauna pulled both sides with surprising strength for a tiny statured girl, everyone wore mixed expressions on their faces as they were dragged to the entrance. Their expressions then turned to excitement as they slowly burst out in laughter and they all ran together; Cienna's eyes were squinted as the sudden brightness of the outside of the forest engulfed all 7 teens. The beautiful scenery of route 3 amazed the teens but mostly Cienna; the raven haired teen was stunned by the beauty, the surroundings were more detailed and beautiful in reality.

"I-It's…It's so beautiful..," Cienna whispered in awe, Serena smiled warmly at his direction as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Indeed isn't it? I do hope that yours, Aleksey's and Anna's experience here in Kalos will be great…oh! Before I forget, I wrote some notes yesterday. I wrote this notes to act like a guide for new Trainers, so I'm sure it would help a lot," After handing all 6 notes, Serena bid goodbye and continued on her way. Some conversations later, both Trevor and Tierno said their goodbyes and ran to the direction of Santalune City.

"I'm gonna stay here for a while and spend some quality time with my widdle Finnie~ What will you three do from here?," Shauna asked innocently as she took out her Pokeball and faced the three taller teens. Anna and Aleksey both blinked at the same time, they both then turned to Cienna; Cienna blinked several times then began to fidget at the unwanted attention.

"W-Well…the three of us will be headed to Sanatlune City since Anna will be getting her Pokémon from there and I'll be challenging the gym..,"

"Oh…well…I'll see all soon then~! Bye bye~!," Shauna waved her hand in a hyperactive way as Cienna, Anna and Aleksey walked to Santalune City. Finally alone, Anna stopped walking which took Cienna's attention and Aleksey stopped for a while as he noticed that the other two teens weren't walking. Both boys then notice an eerie aura seeping out of Anna as she quietly yet madly chuckles.

"So…When we were separated…anything _interesting_ happened?," Anna asked mischievously; It was clear to Cienna that the word interesting has a hidden meaning to it, causing the raven haired to splutter as warmth rushed to his cheeks. However, Aleksey only raised his eyebrows in an unimpressed way; both four eyed teens looked at each other with blank stares until Anna gave in and ran behind the still embarrassed Cienna to hide from the burning glare.

"Okay Okay! Nothing happened then…no need for that glare of yours…makes me think you're cursing me or something..," Satisfied with the answer, Aleksey proceeded ahead of the teen, leaving both Cienna and Anna alone together; Silence once again filled the area until Anna spoke up.

"Seriously…nothing really happened..!?,"

"What..? ya really think hardcore Yaoi will suddenly happen between the two of us..? nuh uh girl…OI! Aleksey! Don't wander off too far! Ya don't even know which direction to walk!," Leaving Anna alone, Cienna ran to catch up with Aleksey whom was somehow already on the other side of a hill. Anna's mind was processing for a while until a large eerie grin spread replaced her blank smile.

"Well…not _yet_…but I'll make sure…Yaoi **will** happen…ohohoho…oh...wait...Don't leave me!,"

* * *

><p>As the three teens walked closer and closer to the City's entrance, they paused as they see two toddlers. The little boy was wailing loudly as he trashed on the dirt ground while the little girl helplessly watched her opposite. Looking up, the little girl ran up to the teens with big pleading eyes.<p>

"P-Please he-help my big brother!," Cienna was taken aback by the sudden tears that poured out the little girl's eyes while Anna's dislike for children made her take a step back. However, Aleksey stepped up and kneeled in front of the crying child, he gently wiped her tears away and held her hand then walked up to the other child. A minute of tears and gentle cooing have passed later, Aleksey returned to an awestruck Cienna and a pokerfaced Anna, ignoring their stares Aleksey tells them the story of the two now peaceful toddlers.

"The kid explained to me that after a Pokémon battle with a trainer from earlier, his stuffed toy was forcefully taken away as a prize by the trainer after the kid lost," Both Cienna and Anna blinked then the tall girl began to laugh loudly at his explanation.

"PF- AHAHAAHAHA that's just childish! What kind of person would actually do that?!," Cienna blinked slowly as the explanation still processed in his mind.

"…That's…immature…? I don't even know anymore…but…that's a really cruel thing to do to a child..," Cienna murmured softly, sighing; Cienna approached the little boy and looked at him kindly to the eyes.

"Hey kid…if you don't mind…would it be okay if you explain to big si-brother what this trainer looks like..?," The little boy looked at Cienna for a while and began to stammer as tears starts to form on his eyes. Cienna blinked several times in surprise and his kind expression turns into a pokerface as he silently watches the child start another tear fest. Aleksey chuckled softly causing Cienna to blush in embarrassment, Anna followed suit with her eerie laugh as she loomed over the two teens.

"I forgot to mention earlier..but…the kid said that you and the trainer look very similar…except the trainer have red eyes and wore different set of clothing," Cienna was silent as he looked at Aleksey with wide gaping mouth.

"…why the heck did you not tell me sooner!,"

"Sorry…I wanted to see how you'll handle the situation..," Cienna muttered sadist under his breath as he began to sulk. Aleksey blinked slowly and laughed awkwardly as he apologized, he however paused as he suddenly sees a teen that oddly looked similar to Cienna not far from them. He hastily pats Cienna's and Anna's back and points silently yet quickly at Cienna's doppelganger's direction.

"I…found him…," Both Cienna and Anna looked at each other for a while then to where Aleksey pointed. Red met yellow and a silent fangirl squeal erupted out of Anna which broke the eye contact as Cienna changed his attention to his best friend.

"Wh-What the heck that scared me woman…what the hell was that for..?!," Cienna watched as Anna struggled for words, he regretted after as soon as Anna spoke _bit_ more clearly.

"Tw-Twin…Doppelganger…look alike…! **Twincest**…!," Cienna blanched as her words echoed in his mind while Aleksey gaped at Anna, Anna blinked then raised her eyebrow at the two.

"What…? A fujoshi can dream," she shrugged nonchalantly while Cienna looked like he was about to die from embarrassment. Aleksey shuffled farther away from the two which went unnoticed, the red eyed doppelganger just stood on the spot silently; He heard what the tall glasses girl said clearly making him stammer for a while as a blush formed on his cheeks.

"Yep…I bet his yo long lost twin, sistah," Anna whispered to Cienna's ears as she saw the similarity in both boys' appearance and blush.

The Indian girl finally decided from then on, she'll make a perfect yaoi love triangle between Cienna, his doppelganger and Aleksey; she won't stop till she's successful and will get rid of anything that comes in between her way of her plan.

Yaoi is a Fujoshi's **_life_**

* * *

><p><strong>-Special-<strong>

_N Visits Kalos Region_

-N's POV-

It has been years ever since my Father, Ghetsis led the Neo Team Plasma to liberate the Isshu region but failed to do so; I at first, have failed to be a successful king for Team Plasma…but I have also failed to defend the current protector…but luckily…luck was on our side for the current protector have somehow defeated the horrendous fusion of Kyurem and my dear Zekrom…

After all of the havoc ended peacefully, I have left Isshu to find the original Hero of Isshu region…the one whom allowed me to feel this strange human emotion…Many days of searching has passed and here I am now in the beautiful region of Kalos…

Today, I am currently taking a break in a wonderful town that strangely reminded me of the towns in the stories about olden kingdoms that I have read as a child. Especially the beautiful castle that was built not far from the town, locals of the town have told me stories about the castle and its beautiful gardens, I was curious of its beauty; and so, I left and headed straight to the castle with my trusted Zoroark next to my side.

When my eyes lay on the castle, I held my breath. It was beautiful and breath taking, the statues of my Pokémon friends only added to its beauty…I took in every single detail as I enter a new room or another hallway, but…I believe that the best part of this castle…would be the garden…The two statues of the mighty Zekrom…and the majestic Reshiram…it was even more beautiful than the golden statues.

I was so busy taking in the beauty of the garden that I have not noticed the time passed by so quickly, I was only brought back to reality as my dear Zoroark yawn in boredom. I chuckled softly as I stood up from my seat and headed back for the garden entrance; however, the sudden bright flash and a loud booming and crackling noise made me pause and look up the sky.

It was beautiful and very colourful…but…it wasn't the only thing that took my attention…There…on the balcony of the castle…stood **him**…the original protector of Isshu region. There was no mistaking it…the beautiful wavy raven hair that reminded me of a Honchkrow's mysterious feathers and striking yellow eyes that resembled my dear Zekrom's beautiful eyes.

_and the smile that I have longed to see again…_

I stood there for who knows how long, I was paralyzed in both surprise and shock…as the beautiful display of the strange colourful booming things slowly ended so him. The protector was now slowly leaving the balcony with his female companion and I just stood still helplessly…suddenly my dear Zoroark pushed me gently and he urged me to chase after him.

I smiled widely and I engulfed my good friend in an embrace; a good minute have passed and I then rush to the garden entrance and into the castle.

_Where was the hallway to the balcony again…?_

I ran and I ran; through the hallways, into many rooms, passed by a strange tall girl that looked at me with eerie _hungry..?.._eyes. I also bumped onto a young man with sharp green eyes and a strange hair style; I was also dragged around by maids and butlers. It was all so strange…but I needed to continue my search for _him_…

As I searched, I passed by the girl that accompanied the protector on the balcony and accidentally passed by the balcony; I quickly turned back and headed straight for the balcony…and there he was…he was standing on the balcony once again, looking above the starry skies where the strange colourful booming things once were.

"…Y-You…are you the protector…of Isshu…?,"

"E-Eh..?," he turned around and the two looked exactly the same…every part of him looked the same…it's really him…the protector…the knight..the hero…

"I-It's really you…do you not remember me…?...it is me..N…,"

"I-I can see that you are N…but…what do ya mean by Protect- w-wah!," I cannot hold it back anymore…!

I ran up to him quickly and grabbed his left hand, pulled him to my chest and engulfed him in my arms. I have finally found him…after so many years...I have found him…the one who allowed me to realize the true meaning of Pokémon and human bond…the one whom taught me of the strange outside world…and the one whom rescued me from my Father's evil plan…

"My knight…I have finally found you…,"

* * *

><p><strong>No tis aint Yaoi, more like a brotherhood between the two…? –shrugs-<strong>

**Hhmmm….should I bring in N to the fic…?...i just thought of something awesome to add to the plot….hehehehehe**

**Should I or Should I not..?**


	8. Important announent

Uhh...no it isn't an update...well...I've been thinking lately that before I actually start a full fic story...I'm going to delete this and start over with one shots instead...like pokemon shipping n' stuff..sooo I guess tis be a Hiatus?

That's not the only reason too, I've been getting unmotivated to write lately, I guess it's the lack of attention...((I'll be honest with that :Y)) it seems that I got too used with the attention I get in my art account back in Colors!3D that I got way too prideful and let my immaturity take over :U

soooo I've actually thought about doing this not long after I started my fic, so uhm, yeah...

To those whom were gracious enough to give their attention, reviews and time to my crappeh story, please forgive me...I do appreciate it all though. Really do...so uhhh...I hope I see some of you in my future one shots...x'D

If you're curious...I'll be writing onseshots about:

**Pokemon**

Lyra x Silver

Lyra x Red possibly?

Legendary Pokemon affairs((hehehe lol))

N x Touko

N x Sycamore...?((sorry, someone recommended to make a fic about those two))

Pokemon x Pokemon stuff((mostly my Pokemon OCs which may hint about some Plot line of Pokemon Cipher))

Steven x May

Steven x Brandon

Brandon x Wally Or May x Wally((dedicated to the new game))

Ash x Misty maybe...? Or maybe even Ash x Gary...

Pokemon Gijinkas too! I have a lot of OC dedicated for it :

I could also work with Rosa x Hugh or Rosa x Cristoph...but I have to play my game again to feel the spark for this two ships...

Oh well, this is all I got in mind, so idk if people are still reading but...I guess Ya can recommend some ideas...?

so...yeah..ktnxbye

Gotta go and edit the summary and stuff

~**Madam Bakunawa**


End file.
